


Sterek & McDanno 4 Eva

by Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Flirty Derek Hale, Hotel Sex, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Papa Bear Steve McGarrett, Parental Steve McGarrett, Protective Steve McGarrett, Stiles is Steve's McGarretts Nephew, Uncle Steve McGarrett, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale/pseuds/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale
Summary: Stiles is visiting his Uncle Steve in Hawaii and possibly getting a job at Five-0. Derek learns about this and goes to Hawaii in hopes of starting a relationship with Stiles. Stiles wants. But there are some barriers...mostly Steve's protective-papa-bear-ness.





	1. Chapter 1

"You might want to cross your legs before you're arrested for public indecency." 

Stiles lifted his shades to get a better look at the speaker and smiled when Derek came into focus. He placed his umbrella drink on the side and got up to hug him. As Stiles got up from the pool the water made his trunks heavy and also latch on like a second skin to him. Derek saw many peering eyes and pulled Stiles in a bit closer. 

"I have a few connections, I'm not worried about being arrested. Derek! What are you doing here?" 

"There were some repairs that needed to be done to my loft so I had to be in Beacon Hills. I ran into Scott and he told me you were visiting family here on the island. I just checked into my room and changed. I caught your scent in the lobby."

"Doesn't answer what you're doing here really." Stiles reminded him. 

There had been a spark between them. Always has been. In the beginning, it was buried under all the adrenaline and stress that came with Scott being bitten and them being hurled into the supernatural. After that, it was one thing or another. Age difference, being with different people, questioning their sexuality. The last time they saw each other Stiles had been a few months shy of nine-teen, both of them were single, and they dared to have a single night. But they didn't last. Cora needed Derek's help and Stiles was looking into programs in law enforcement. Part of the reason he was here, aside from visiting his Uncle Steve. With how he's performed in the FBI so far, his uncle Steve thinks he can get him in Five-0. There was still a lot of talking needs to be done and Stiles might have to complete the academy first. 

"Well...you're here. We're away from prying eyes and the supernatural. I hear it's pretty damn romantic. I thought...why not?" 

Stiles blushed a bit but didn't hide his smile. He looked at Derek's clothes though. "The tank top's okay but seriously Derek? Black jeans in Hawaii? You'll overheat."

"Why don't you come up to my room and help me decide what I look best in?" There was a heavy flirtation undertone to that and Stiles loved it. 

"I am loving this IslandWolf," Stiles said in approval.

Derek did pause for a moment and asked, "What are you doing in a hotel anyway?"

"Hm? Oh, my uncle's partner has a nephew himself. Since we're closer in age we were gonna hang out but he got called into work while we were at the bar. I decided to stay for a bit. The burgers here are expensive as hell but really good." 

"So you're not dating, right?" Derek asked. Both hopeful and with a hint of jealousy. 

"Not yet. But we'll see how today goes." Stiles replied with a smirk as he leaned up to give Derek a small kiss. "Now...you said something about helping you dress or...undress?"

"Yeah...in my room...penthouse suite." Derek showed off a bit. 

Stiles made an impressed face before grabbing Derek's hand and heading back inside. 

* * *

 

 

"Lou, you and Danno go and speak with the manager," Steve said before storming off. 

Danny called after him with annoyance. Steve was Steve so when he did things they usually had a reason. Danny was confused for a moment since up until then Steve was more or less well behaved and focused on their latest case. When he saw the direction Steve was heading, something caught his eye. Or rather someone. And then it made sense.

"Oh."

"Oh? What oh? What's wrong with McGarrett? He looks like he's about to kill someone." Lou stated. 

"That's because he might. Oh means, oh look over there where Stiles is sitting on an older, buff, model Adonis in really tight booty shorts and they're both sucking each other's faces off, oh."

"Oh," Lou replied in understanding. "Think we can hold off in talking to the manager?" 

"He's full-on Rambo mode, I think it's our duty to make sure he's not overdoing it, right?"

" _Right_ ," Lou smirked and winked at Danny before looking over at Steve. 

* * *

 

 

Stiles was sitting on Derek's lap in the shallow side of the pool near the in-pool bar. After some very passionate _fun_ in Derek's room, they decided to enjoy the Hawaiian weather and hotel pools. Stiles got on Derek's lap when he got one too many looks that made Stiles jealous. Derek's own jealousy wasn't much better with the looks Stiles received and held Stiles closer. Forgetting everyone around them, Stiles straddled Derek's lap and began to kiss him and they've been blissfully and idly making out for just under half an hour.

" _Ahem!_ "

Stiles pulled away from Derek and looked at Steve with wide eyes. "Uncle Steve! W-what are you doing here?"

"I can ask you the same thing." Steve glared at Derek with all his might. 

"I asked you first. But if you must know...Eric was called into work, so I was left alone. Until I ran into an old friend."

"Old friend huh?"

"Uh...hi, Derek Hale. Pleased to meet you." Derek lied but tried to smile through.

"I'm sure." Steve deadpanned before grabbing Stiles by the arm and pulling him up. 

"Hey!" Stiles protested. 

"We're leaving now. Mr. Hale, enjoy your vacation and have a safe trip home." Steve droned as he pulled Stiles along. 

Derek shot out of the pool and chased after and grabbed Stiles's other arm. Then he locked eyes with Steve before leaning in to kiss Stiles. "I'll go home when Stiles tells me to go."

"I'm guessing that might prove an expensive trip," Steve commented. 

Derek shrugged. "I'll be fine. And Stiles is worth it."

Steve scoffed before pulling Stiles off again. Stiles sent Derek an apologetic glance and mouthed to call him later. 

"Hi, Stiles." Danny greeted with a cheeky grin as Steve and Stiles passed them. "Babe, I'm proud of you. You didn't go full Rambo."

"I was tempted. I'm gonna take Stiles home. You guys got it from here?" Steve asked.

Lou gave him the A-OK hand sign, "We got it." 

* * *

 

 

 "I'm not a little kid," Stiles complained as they drove home. 

"Maybe not. But you're under my care. Living under my roof so you follow my rules."

"So what? I can't date?"

"Sure you can just...he's _older_ than you!"

"So? I like him. I like that he's older. He knows what to do." Stiles said and he knew it was a bit petty and childish, but he was mad at his uncle's behavior. On the plus side, he seemed to have rendered his uncle speechless. But by how white his uncle's knuckles were, he was pretty upset. 


	2. Chapter 2

_"You overreacted."_

"What? No, I didn't! Mary, you're supposed to side with me and tell me I was right in this." 

_"Well, I don't agree with you so...no, no support from me. Steve, this is exactly what you used to do with me and Claudia. Hell, it's a miracle Claudia even married Noah. Speaking of Noah, have you called him and asked him what he's got to say?"_

"No, of course not! He trusted me to take care of Stiles and watch out for him."

_"If this guy is an old friend, Noah might know about him. **He** might approve." _

"You didn't see what I saw, okay? No way would he approve."

_"What you saw? Steve, you saw two people who were very into each other, having fun in Hawaii. I figured you'd be used to extremely public PDA."_

"You do realize that the P in PDA stands for public right?"

Steve could practically hear her eye-roll. " _Stiles isn't a little kid, Steve. And ask yourself if you'd be having this sort of reaction if Stiles was dating a woman."_

"I don't have double standards, Mary." Steve defended himself. "I would be just upset and protective of Stiles if he were with an older woman."

_"Right. Well...good luck. You're gonna need it."_

* * *

 

"She thinks you overreacted?" Danny asked with an incredulous look. 

Steve gave him a look that said 'Thank you!', and added some hand movements to match, as they worked together to make dinner. "She pointed out that Stiles isn't a kid anymore."

"So what? Grace _and_ Charlie can be well into their 50's and I'll still be very critical of their partners." Danny said. 

"She also asked if I called Noah and asked what he thinks of it," Steve commented. 

"And you haven't?" At the shake of his head, Danny also asked, "Why haven't you?"

"Because. Stiles is in my charge and I have to protect him. What the hell is Noah gonna think if I tell him I let Stiles be taken advantage of by that guy?"

"Still, you gotta call him and tell him, Steve. You can't keep this from him. Whatever he thinks, if he finds out from someone else you'll have hell to pay." 

Steve sighed deeply. " _Yeah_. Yeah...I know you're right. But I'll put it off as long as I can. I can't do it _right_ now." 

"Where is Stiles right now?" Danny asked as he placed the protein into the oven. 

"Up in his room," Steve commented. 

There was a silence as they continued to work on their own stations. They both slowly came to a stop before they shared a look. Their instincts flared and told them what had happened. AS they bolted up the stairs and into Stiles's room they hoped they were wrong...but they weren't. The room was empty, and Stiles's window was opened. 

The little bugger had snuck out. 

Steve cursed as he took out his phone and called Jerry so he could track Stiles's phone. A few minutes later, Steve cursed out loud. 

"Where is he?" Danny asked though he could already guess. 

"He's at that damn hotel," Steve muttered through gritted teeth. 

 Danny followed Steve as they sped off to the hotel. When they got there though, they only found Stiles's phone in the suite Derek had booked but has checked out as of half an hour ago. 

* * *

 

Very similar to how they were sitting at the shallow part of the pool, Stiles was straddling Derek in the car he rented. 

It wasn't the Camaro, but it was still a classic car that made Derek still look so damn sexy. "We should...Mmm...go... _fuck_...inside..."

 Stiles smirked and ground his groin against Derek's, "I would love to go fuck inside..." 

"Cheeky bastard," Derek commented before they made their way inside before the neighbors reported them for indecent behavior. 

Stiles looked around amazed at the very nice place. "This is your place?"

"Peter's. But he never uses it, though he keeps it furnished just in case he ever stops by. You know I have my feelings about Peter which is why I went to a hotel. But since your uncle doesn't like me...but I like you _very_ much...I decided we can use this place." He told Stiles as he pulled him close and kissed him. 

"Mmm...Uncle Steve's gonna be very pissed. So you better have your _very_ wicked way with me and have as much fun as we can."

"Oh, I plan to do just that," Derek smirked and kissed him as he picked Stiles up and carried him off to the bed. 


End file.
